


Home Coming

by lion_62



Series: Baby Doll [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parentlock, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been gone for months. These are all the different ways he could come home to Darby and Sherlock.</p>
<p>Suggested to read 'Come On Baby Doll' and 'Baby Doll Its Okay, Papa and Daddy Got You' before this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im happy your home papa

**Author's Note:**

> To start us off, a nice home coming!!
> 
> Sorry I have not posted in a while, life has become nuts and I will not be able to post as often as I have been. Hopefully I will be able to post every other week or so.

Darby was nearly bouncing off the walls Thursday night. John was due home tomorrow at one o'clock and both Darby, Sherlock and John could barely hold down their joy. "Papa its the last time we have to skype!" Darby squealed as John had to say goodbye. 

"Its the last time we have to say goodbye as well." John told heart feeling light. 

"Yeah! After tomorrow it will be 'see ya in the morning' and 'see ya after school'!" Darby stated bouncing in her seat next to Sherlock. 

"Well we actually don’t have to say goodbye to night, baby doll. See you tomorrow John." Sherlock smiled taking the girl into his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too, see ya' tomorrow gorgeous." John grinned. "See ya' tomorrow baby doll, I love you."

"See ya' tomorrow papa, love you." Darby giggled curling into Sherlock's chest as she kissed her hand and waved. 

"This is the last time we have to do this too." John chuckled kissing his hand and waving before signing off.

"Im so excited for papa to come home!" Darby yelled jumping off Sherlock lap and running around doing a little dance. Sherlock chuckled as he watched her skip and spin around the flat with excitement. Slowly he pulled out his phone and recorded as the girl danced and ranted about John. "Im excited for him to meet Eli, and see my class, and tuck me in, and hold me, and sing me songs, and play legos with me, and build forts, and kiss my head, and tickle me-"

"You promised him a tickle war when he first left, remember?" Sherlock pointed out as the girl spun slowly in the middle of the sitting room.

"Yep I did! And I’m excited for him to call me baby doll, and keep the flashbacks away, and take me to the park, and help me with my homework, and to jump on him to make him wake up, and for you both to hold me, and for him to cook-"

"You don’t like my cooking?" Sherlock asked slightly offended. 

"Its okay but not as good as papas and granny’s." Darby giggled flopping on the floor spreading her limbs wide. "And I’m excited for him to help me get through my oxygen test, and to play fish with me, and color with me, and make me giggle, and... and... and just for him to be home and love me again." Sherlock turned off the recording and went to lay beside the child. He put his head next to hers but body facing the other way towards the fireplace, hers facing the coffee table.

"He’s loved you the whole time. He and I will always love you." Sherlock whispered spreading his limbs out as she had.

"I know. I just mean like... like hold me and hug me and that kind of love me." Darby sighed.

"Im excited for that too." Sherlock agreed with a smile. Slowly the child scooted up until she could rest her head on his shoulder and he could rest his on hers. She ran her fingers through his curls as he played with her long blonde hair. 

"I love you daddy, thanks for taking such good care of me while papas been gone. Even when he’s here you take really good care of me." Darby whispered turning her head to kiss his cheek. 

"I love you too, Darby. Thank you for being such a good girl." Sherlock whispered back kissing her cheek. They stayed in silence for a moment, just feeling the love that they shared. Sherlock thought back on his time with Darby. It had all been fun and he loved every minute of it, even when she was in the hospital and broke her arm. He thought back on Darby when she was a baby; his smile grew and he started to chuckle. "Do you want to hear a funny story from when you were a baby?"

"Yeah."

"You were probably five or six months old. When babies are little, after feeding them you can’t move them around really hard or they spit up." Darby nodded in understanding. "Well I had just gotten done feeding you when Mycroft and Lestrade come over. Lestrade immediately took you kissing you and bouncing you more then he should have with you just getting done eating, he didn’t know you had just eaten. Well he got done kissing you and shaking you up and passed you to Mycroft. You begin to whimper because your tummy hurt so Mycroft lifted you so you were face to face with him. He couldn’t see anything wrong so he went to kiss your lips and you spit up right as he was pulling away; his mouth was slightly open. He immediately recoiled and you spit up again on his nicest three piece suit."

"I throw up in his mouth?!" Darby asked giggling wildly.

"Yes." Sherlock chuckled. "He practically threw you to John and ran for the sink where he vomited himself. I was laughing so much I was almost in tears. John wasn’t laughing but he was suppressing it as he cleaned you and Gavin felt bad for shaking you up."

"Is that why uncle Myc is always so careful when he kisses me?" Darby asked still squealing with laughter.

"Yes, that would be why." Sherlock chuckled reaching up and tickling the girls sides. Darby screamed with laughter pulling her legs and arms in trying to get Sherlock to stop. 

"Daddy!" She squealed. "Stop daddy! I’m sorry." Chuckling Sherlock pulled his hands away and rolled over so he could see Darby easier. 

"Fun?" He asked kissing her head.

"No!" She giggled looking up at him. "Will you play with some toys with me, please?"

"Yes." Sherlock nodded smiling down at the child. 

-

"Darby hold still and go to sleep." Sherlock sighed as he lay with Darby that night in his and John’s bed.

"I cant daddy! I’m too excited to see papa tomorrow!" She wiggled out of his arms sitting up to look at her father. "Can you tell me a story?" 

"I've told you two already." He stated with an arched eyebrow. "Its almost midnight you should be having a hard time keeping your eyes open." 

"I’m to excited to sleep!" Dramatically the child flopped onto her back putting a hand on her forehead. "The sky's awake so I’m wake, so we have to play." She giggled wildly looking at him expectantly. 

"Well if you say the sky's awake when it is dark and you are awake when it is awake, that would mean you never sleep. And you like sleep to much to never sleep." Sherlock stated matter of factly.

"Thats from Frozen daddy." Darby said with a roll of her eyes. "The one with the snowman Olaf that you thinks funny." 

"Oh thats right." Sherlock agreed with a sharp nod. "Darby you really must go to sleep." 

"Fine." She rolled back into his arms and nuzzled close. 

"This will be the last time you sleep with me." Sherlock sighed kissing her head as she pressed her still cold toes to his belly. 

"I dont think it will be the 'last' time. I'll come in here and sleep with you and papa again." She giggled looking up at him.

"Yes I’m sure you will." He chuckled. "But I mean with it just being me. Next time you'll sleep with both of us."

"I like sleep with both of you better. Than I can have someone to keep my tummy warm and my back warm." The child stated seriously as she grinned at Sherlock. 

"Oh is that the only reason you like sleeping with papa and I?"

"No of course not silly. I like the cuddles and being close to you, especially after a bad night." Darby whispered cuddling closer to her father and pulling up the blanket, settling down for the night. 

"I love having you and papa both to hug, baby doll." Sherlock whispered as the child yawned. He wrapped his arms around the girl pulling her impossibly closer. "Time to sleep." 

"Fine." The girl tried to huff but was cut off by a yawn. "Night daddy."

~~~

"DADDY! Wake up we gotta get everything ready." Darby threw herself at Sherlock waking him with a start. 

"Alright." Sherlock chuckled before tickling her. "Six more hours then papa’s home." Sherlock grinned like a cat as he rolled off the bed. Both Sherlock and Darby couldn't find anything to pass the time. They both quickly got ready and ate, only taking an hour.

"This is gonna take forever!" Darby yelled dramatically letting her head fall to the table. "Ouch!" She giggled rubbing her head where it had hit.

"Its already been an hour baby girl. We leave here in three, get your haircut, then we get papa." Sherlock stated feeling like he was about to jump off his chair with excitement. 

"Well what should we do in those three hours?" Darby sighed still dramatic. "We gotta have something or I'm gonna go mad!" 

"I was planning on going in my mind palace." Sherlock said already moving to the sofa. "You could go bake with granny, that would take some time." 

"Yeah!" The child squealed running to the detective to peck his lips. "See ya' daddy, be back in a little bit." The girl hopped down the stairs and into Mrs. Hudson's flat. "Granny can we make something for papa?"

"Oh hello, dear. What would you like to make?" The old woman smiled hugging the child.

"I don't know something yummy! Oh and while it cooks we should make cards! Can we?" Darby asked jumping up and down with her hands tucked under her chin.

"Yes, we may." Mrs. Hudson laughed walking into the kitchen. "Should we make a cake or cookies?"

"Uhh... a cookie cake!" 

"How do we make a cookie cake?" The old woman loved the child's excitement. 

"We make cookies then put them on top of each other! We can use frosting to hold it together!" Darby giggled standing on the step stool next to the old woman. 

"I dont think that will work, love." The landlady laughed. "How about we make cup cakes? Then you can decorate them." 

"Yeah, let's do that!" Darby nodded. Soon there was flour everywhere. Mrs. Hudson had playfully tapped Darby’s cheeks with flour and Darby had done the same but accidentally got some in the woman’s hair. The landlady had laughed and flicked more a the girl. Then one thing lead to another and now both where covered from head to toe in flour and on the floor giggling, flour surrounding them. 

"We're a mess bug!" Mrs. Hudson laughed shaking her head and laughing more when white powder came falling out.

"Lets do it again!" Darby squealed licking her lips. "Yucky! Flour doesn’t taste good by itself. Yuck!" Darby stuck out her tongue spitting some, to get the taste away. 

"No, it doesn't." Mrs. Hudson chuckled scooping some flour off the floor to toss at the girl. 

"Granny!" Darby squealed holding her tummy she was laughing so much. "We didn’t even get close to start on the cupcakes!"

"No we didn't." 

"Darby, its almost time to go we need to get you dressed." Sherlock called coming into the the kitchen to see flour everywhere and the two still laughing on the floor. "Looks like you had fun.'' He smirked pulling out his phone and snapping a picture as the two girls fell into a new fit of giggles. 

"Granny started it!" Darby squealed shaking out her hair and watched as flour fell into her lap. "Its like snow!" 

"Yes and now we need to give you another bath and leave." Sherlock chuckled grabbing the girls hands lifting her to her feet. "Come on we need to hurry." 

"Okay, bye granny thanks for playing with me." Darby called still laughing. Sherlock got the child up to the flat without getting flour on himself. Once she was clean again, and dressed the two set out. "Daddy I still have flour in my ear!" Darby squealed with laughter, as they sat in the cab.

"Its still in your hair as well. We will have to have them wash your hair again." Sherlock sighed. He wanted Darby to look her best for John, that was why he was taking her to get her hair cut and styled right before they saw the doctor. 

"Okay." Darby agreed with a nod. Darby loved the beauty shop because it reminded her of spending time with aunt Madi and grandma. She also loved having someone play with her hair and making it look nice for papa to come home. 

"So what are you getting all pretty up for? Gotta date?" The hairdresser asked teasingly as she curled the girls hair. 

"Sorta. My papa’s coming home, he’s been helping the military." Darby grinned proudly and the woman smiled back. "Me, papa, and daddy are going on a date tonight to celebrate papa coming home."

"Oh so we need to make you look extra pretty today then." The hairdresser stated sweetly. "Should we put a bow in your hair too?"

"Yeah!" Darby agreed quickly smiling over at Sherlock who was watching her fondly. 

"When are you going to pick papa up?" The woman asked as she thought about what she could do with the child's hair.

"Once were done here! Papas plane lands at one." Soon Darby had her bangs braided back and pinned in place with a flower clip to match her outfit. "All done daddy. My hair looks really pretty. Thank you!" She grinned up at her father then the hairdresser. 

"Your welcome, have fun with your papa." The woman laughed as Sherlock paid. 

"Come on we need to get to the airport." Sherlock said excitedly taking the girl into his arms. Darby bounced in the cab as they went. 

"Daddy I’m so excited!" She squealed jumping into his lap. "We get to see papa! And he gets to come home!" 

"Yes, he does." Sherlock agreed with a chuckled pulling the child close. "Are you ready for it to not be just us anymore?"

"Yes! I've been ready for him to come home since the day papa left!" Darby said firmly. "We're here! We're here we're here we're here we're here!" Darby squealed and Sherlock had to hold onto her as he paid to make sure she didn’t run into the build by herself. "Come on daddy!"

"Alright, calm down." Sherlock chuckled lifting her into his arms. Lloyds wife, Sue, and his children were already at the gate looking just as exciting as Sherlock and Darby felt. 

"Hi Jake!" Darby called to Lloyds oldest who was nine. 

"Hello." The boy looked back at them quickly then turned his attention back to the gate again, wanting to be the first to see his father. 

"Daddy how much longer?" Darby asked wiggling in his arms with excitement. 

"Fifteen minutes or so." Sherlock sighed. He felt much like Darby, like the wait was going to take too long. Sherlock noticed other people were gathering around them waiting for their loved ones. 

"Daddy this is taking forever!" Darby sighed after five minutes of waiting. She was chewing at the skin on her lip again and Sherlock quickly put a finger over it to make her stop.

"You need to stop that, baby doll. Its a bad habit." He sighed, they had had this conversation before.

"Sorry." She whispered not wanting to be in too much trouble. She was just so excited and waiting was taking forever, so chewing at her lip was something to do. "Daddy, I cant wait anymore! I need papa here now!" 

"Well you're going to have to wait because we can’t make him appear here." Sherlock chuckled kissing the girls head. 

"Fine." The girl sighed grumpily and rested her head on the fathers shoulder. Sherlock smiled down at her and kissed her head again. He loved having the child to himself these past few months and loved how they had grown together, but he was ready to grow close to John again. 

"His plane just landed, a few more minutes then papas out." Sherlock whispered to the child as she hum the song she and Eli would play on Monday. When she heard Sherlock’s words she gasped and sat up to watch the gate. Soon people were slowly coming through the gate and hugging loved ones who had been waiting for them.

"Where’s papa?" Darby whispered looking around for John. "How come he hasn't come out yet?" Both father and daughter looked around people trying to spot the soldier. A huge wave of people come flooding out of the gate, behind all of them came John and Lloyd. "Papa!" Darby yelled squirming out of Sherlock's arms and running for her father. People moved out if the way for the girl as she ran as fast as her little legs could take her. "Papa! Papa! Papa!" She squealed. 

"Darby!" John shouted back as he squatted down to catch the girl. Darby jumped into his open arms making fall back from the force of her impact. "Hey baby girl!"

"Papa!" Darby cried as tears of joy left her eyes. "Papa your home!" She hide her face in his neck as she clutched at his uniform with both hands. 

"Im home baby doll. I missed you so much!" John giggled tears coming to his eyes as well. Sherlock was already standing beside them and quickly took John’s hand helping him stand before pulling him into his arms. "Hey love!" John whispered kissing Sherlock's throat where he could reach. 

"Hello John." Sherlock smirked leaning down and kissing his husband properly for the first time in months. "I love you." Was all Sherlock could say after they had broken apart. 

"I love you too." John said back cupping the tall mans face. Before the fathers could kiss again Darby sat up and pressed a kiss to John’s lips. "Thank you baby doll."

"Yep." Darby giggled hugging him again. The family stays where they were for a few more moments, hugging and enjoying the feeling of being close again. "Lets go home."

"Yes please." John sighed happily taking Sherlock's hand as the detective picked up his pack. "I missed you both so much." 

"I missed you too papa." Darby sighed happily as they left the airport. Sherlock just kissed John’s head, words couldnt describe how he had missed his husband. Once they were in a cab, John pressed hard into Sherlock's side with Darby in his lap, the whole family let out a sigh of relief. 

"I missed you both so much." John whispered again as he basked in the feeling of having the two he loved most close. 

"As have we, John." Sherlock whispered back kissing the soldiers temple and tightening his arm that was around his shoulders. "But your back and will not be leaving us again if I can help it."

"No I will not be leaving again willingly." John chuckled turning his head to press his nose below Sherlock's jaw.

"I say you never ever leave us, not even for work or school." Darby stated pressing herself impossibly closer to the shorter man. 

"I think I might agree." John laughed as he ran a hand through her hair. "I dont ever wanna stop holding you and daddy."

"Okay!" Darby agreed quickly, smiling up at her father's making both men laugh. 

"Alright well thats settled." John joked leaning down to kiss her head. "Im so happy to be home."

"Im happy your home too papa."


	2. Happy surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times John surprises Darby and Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!! Hope you enjoy. Oh by the way the first part is how i was going to have John come home in the main story!!

"DAD-DDDYY!" Darby called up the stairs from Mrs. Hudson's flat. Sherlock smiled broadly and hurried down to his little girl. "We made Christmas cookies! Come see!" She squealed when she saw him before running back into the old womans flat. Smiling more, the detective followed the girl into the rooms that smelled delicious.

"How should we decorate this one, love?" Martha Hudson asked holding the cookie out to the girl.

"Uhh like a snowball ‘cause its round." She smiled before turning to Sherlock. "I made you a special cookie!"

"You did? What makes it so special?" Sherlock asked and watched as his daughter's face filled with even more joy.

"Its this one! Its a snowman with a blue scarf like yours!" She giggled holding out the miss shaped cookie covers in a mess of frosting. "Mr. Snowman has chocolate chip eyes and pretzel arms, too!" She explained excitedly handing over the cookie.

"Thank you baby doll." Sherlock chuckled. "He looks absolutely delicious."

"Good. This ones mine, it was supposed to be a reindeer but his legs cooked together." She frowned holding up the oddly shaped cookie. "But it's okay it'll still taste yummy. Come on granny lets go eat our cookies!"

"All right love, which one should I eat?"

"Uhh the elf shoe!" The child giggled looking over the counter of cookies. The old woman nodded and followed the other two to the table.

"So Darby are you excited for papa to be home?" Mrs. Hudson asked as Sherlock put Darby in his lap.

"Yeah! I just wish he could be home before Christmas." She sighed sadly.

"Me too love, I’m sorry." Martha gave the child and father a sad smile.

"Its okay, daddy and I decided were gonna wait for our main Christmas for when papa gets home a week later." Darby explained trying to sound happier than she was. "We gonna celebrate with everyone else on Christmas but for the big part where it's just us, we're gonna wait."

"Well thats very nice of you! Hopefully it won't be hard to do."

"Yeah, it just wouldn't feel like Christmas without papa anyways so I would rather wait." Darby stated starting to eat her cookie.

"Have you told John yet?"

"No, we decided this yesterday." Sherlock sighed softly. "John skypes tonight so we will tell him."

"Well I’m proud of you both for choosing to wait, its only a week more." The woman sighed lovingly. "Darby don't lick your fingers you haven't washed them."  
Darby pulled her finger out of her mouth with a pop making her giggle. "Sorry, its just yummy."

"Its alright, Sherlock dont start licking your fingers as well!" Mrs. Hudson sighed with a pointed look. Sherlock slowly lowered his hand trying to look as innocent as possible. The woman just rolled her eyes. "You two. I’m ready for John to be home in a week and a half to help me keep the two of you in shape."

"Never granny! Sometimes its fun to be messy!" Darby giggled starting to lick her fingers again, Sherlock chuckled and followed her.

"You're going to get yourself on the naughty list three days before Christmas Darby." The old woman stated with a smirk when the child's eyes went round with sudden worry and she hurriedly pulled her hand away.

"Sorry! I wont do it again unless daddy says it's okay." She stated in a rush. "Daddy stop your gonna get on the naughty list!"

"I'm already on it." He said calmly.

"Hes number one!" Mrs. Hudson added in amusement.

"What, how do you get presents if you're one the naughty list?" Darby asked in surprise.

"Papa gets them for me because he feels bad that I don't get anything." Sherlock faked a sigh, he did not want to ruin Christmas for his daughter with the 'Santa's not real, we buy you your gifts' speech.

"Oh!" Darby said slowly nodding in understanding. "So he just sighs some of them from Santa to make you feel better?"

"Yes." Sherlock smiled having fooled his daughter.

-

"Papa!" Darby shouted when the call came that evening.

"Hey baby girl, are you excited for Christmas in two days?"

"Yeah! Oh daddy and I have something to tell you about that." The two told John of how they would wait for him to get home before they did their family Christmas.

"Really? You're really gonna wait for me?" John was smiling so widely it looked like his face was going to split in two.

"Of course papa! Don't be silly!" Darby giggle.

"Isn't it going to be hard for you not to open all your gifts Santa leaves?" John asked.

"Yeah, but I will get to open the ones from Myc, and grandma and grandpa, and Madi and, all them so it will be okay." Darby sighed, she hadn't thought about having to see all the gifts from Santa and not being able to open them.

"Well I’m proud of you for waiting baby doll." John smiled and smiled more when Sherlock kissed the girls head just as proud. Of course Darby and Sherlock really didn't have to wait a week only a few hours, because John had a surprise of his own.

~~~

"Ahh... daddy I don't know if I can wait." Darby squeaked Christmas morning as they came out of the bedroom to see the tree surrounded by wrapped boxes.

"You can do it baby doll, for papa remember?" Sherlock whispered letting go of her hand to make her hot chocolate like they always did on Christmas morning.

"For papa." The girl sighed but it was more like a whine of disappointment.

-

John stepped off the plane and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He looked over to see Mycroft and Greg waiting for him by a black car.

"Hello, Dr. Watson, good to see you back in London." Mycroft smiled as the doctor approached.

"Hello Mycroft, Greg." John grinned with excitement. "Hows my Sherlock and Darby doing?"

"Good, missing you." Greg sighed. "Come on we gotta be there soon." The Inspector nodded to the car and the three filed in.

-

"Really?" John sighed when he saw the box he would have to sit in for the next hour or two.

"Sorry mate, Myc says anything else and Sherlock would know." Greg chuckled before handing him a Santa hat. John glared at him. "Oh come on, do it for Darby she will love it."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Yeah yeah yeah, your husband says the same thing. Get in the box so we can get it wrapped and leave."

-

Sherlock looked down at the little girl who was asleep in his lap. She hadn't slept good the night before having had a nightmare and being excited for Christmas, so Sherlock had decided a nap would be good. He sighed kissing her head and watched Mrs. Hudson bring food up. He was so excited for John to be home next week. Mrs. Hudson when down stairs again and Sherlock wrapped a blanket around his daughter more. Darby sighed content and nuzzled closer as mummy and father came up.

"Sher-" Mummy started but stopped when she saw the child was asleep and Sherlock hurriedly put his finger to his mouth. "Oh shes adorable love." The woman whispered coming over to kiss the girls head. Sherlock wanted to be annoyed but he really did love how much his parents loved Darby, so did John. His parents sat on the sofa and talked quietly as they waited for everyone else. The Littletons showed up next with there two children who were excited to see Darby but they all stayed quiet. Molly came next and stood by Sherlock cooing over how cute the girl was asleep. The detective smiled and chatted quietly with her until her heard Mrs. Hudson let Mycroft in and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Hey John, turn your phone on silent and I'll send you pictures of what's going on." Greg whispered to the box a few men were carrying before they entered the building. John grinned he could hear the creek of the fifth step he used to jump over when Darby was asleep in his arms. He could hear the soft voices coming from upstairs and more excitement filled him as well as nervous. The doctor quickly turned the phone volume down as they entered the flat.

"Hey every-" Greg greeted warmly then took his voice down when he saw Darby was asleep. "-one. Sorry didnt see she was asleep."

"Obviously." Sherlock hissed soothing Darby as she turned slightly in his arms. John wanted to jump out of the box now and kiss his husband, he had missed that voice so much. Sherlock glared at the box and its size and remembered what Darby had asked for. "You better have not gotten her a pony like she asked, Mycroft."

"No brother mine I did not." Mycroft sighed trying to hide his own excitement by kissing his mother's cheek. "I would not do that without John knowing first." John chuckled softly remembering the Leo convention. Greg smiled and went to the kitchen doorway when he snapped a picture of the whole room then just of Darby and Sherlock.  
'This is what you're missing' He sent the photos to John who grinned and looked over to when he knew the two he loved were sitting.

"Sherlock you should just wake her up." Molly sighed after another fifteen minutes. The woman was excited to give the girl a huge lion toy with legos she hoped would win the prize on best gift this year.

"Yeah Sherlock just wake her, you know she'll be mad if you dont." Madi added.

"Alright fine." Sherlock sighed. John sighed with relief his legs were starting to cramp up. "Baby doll wake up, everyones here to see you, time to say hi." The father pulled away the blanket and rubbed her back as she stretches the nuzzled closer. "No wake up." Sherlock whispered pushing her into a sitting position.

"No daddy." Darby whined hiding her eyes from the light by resting her head on Sherlock's shoulder again. "More sleep, I’m tired." She yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Yes but you can sleep after everyone leaves before we skype papa." Sherlock bounced his shoulder and pushed her up. "Come on, everyone's here to see you." John grinned, they most definitely would not be skyping.

"Fine." Darby stood up taking her blanket and wolf and went to Mycroft, who was sitting in John's chair. "Myc will you let me sleep, please?" She yawned crawling into his lap.

"No, Darby." He chuckled softly. "Your father is right, everyone is here to see you, it's time to wake up"

"Fine." She hopped off his lap and went back to Sherlock. "Please will you hold me then, daddy?"

"Yes." Sherlock quickly took her in his lap as she looked over the room.

"Wow thats a big box!" Darby gasped eyes going wide as they landed on the box. She jumping off of Sherlock's lap, completely forgetting how she still wanted to sleep, and stood by the box that was just shy of how tall she was. "Who's it from?"

"That would be Myc and I." Greg smiled snapping another photo. John grinned even more and held his breath as Darby walked slowly around him. "Its for you and daddy."

"Is it a pony?" She asked excitedly hopping up and down.

"No luckily." Sherlock sighed watching her with love.

"You know what it is?" Darby asked, John held his breath even more worried Sherlock had figured it out.

"No and it's infuriating." Sherlock particle hissed.

"Can we open this first?" Darby asked hands already on the paper.

"No, ours is last." Mycroft smiled. John gritted his teeth and texted an angry message to Greg about how his legs were killing him.

"Okay." Darby giggled with excitement.

"Me first then." Molly announced pushing a box half the size of Mycroft and Gregs to the girl. Darby gasped and giggled before hugging the stuffed toy that went to her knees as she held it, she then set it in Sherlock's lap. Mummy and father Holmes got her a microscope so she could help and play with Sherlock more. John smiled knowing how much his husband would love that. The microscope also went in Sherlock's lap. Hank got the child a hair set because she always liked to play with his hair when she was over, as well as Sherlocks and Johns, the toy also went in the fathers lap. Belle got her cookie mix and cookie cutters so they could bake together, Madi and Taylor got her a necklace and a set of legos, and animals from Mrs. Hudson which all went in Sherlock's lap.

"Okay now can I open yours?" Darby asked bouncing next to the large box.

"Yes have daddy help you, its for both of you." Greg smiled.

"Get the paper off, baby girl." Sherlock instructed as he put all the things that had collected in his lap on the ground.

"Okay!" Darby started pulling away the paper as fast as she could. John moved into a squat so he could jump up when the top opened. With a shake of his head he put on the Santa hat.

"Hold on Darby, have Sherlock help you open the lid." Mycroft instructed as Darby reached to lift the top.

"Its fine Darby, go ahead." Sherlock sighed.

"No!" Greg and Mycroft snapped before Darby could do anything. "Help her Sherlock." Mycroft bit out.

"Fine!" Sherlock hissed standing in announce. John shook his head, Sherlock wouldn't be annoyed for long. Sherlock came to stand by the child and helped her pulled back the cardboard clasp so it would open. "Ready baby doll?" Sherlock asked sarcastically, wanting to make this fun for his daughter, even when he knew he would probably find the gift boring.

"Yeah daddy hurry!" She squealed bouncing beside him. John grinned and got ready to be pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Alright." Sherlock laughed flipping the lid back. As the lid went back John came up.

"Merry Christmas!" He shouted and heard everyone gasp. Sherlock stared for half a second before pulling John into a hug. Darby stared and stared then grinned and squealed her hands under her chin as she bounced around excitement filling her.

"Papa papa papa!" She shouted as Sherlock claimed the doctor's lips. "Papa your home!" She squealed more not knowing what to do she was so excited. She couldn't believe her eyes, papa was home! She giggle and squealed as tears filled her eyes and she watched not wanting this to be a dream like it felt. Sherlock hung onto John with everything he had, John was back, John was back a week early. The detective felt tears come to his eyes as he kissed and hugged his John. John grinned and hugged Sherlock just as tight as he was being hugged.

"John." Sherlock whispered hugging John more as the doctor's own tears fell onto his shirt.

"Hey there gorgeous." John sighed before pulling back some to look at Darby. "Hey baby doll."

"Papa." Darby cried taking a step closer before she was scooped up into her fathers arms. "Papa your home!"

"Im home baby girl." John grinned as Sherlock wrapped them both in his arms. The family stayed hugged for a few more minutes as everyone watched silently crying.

"Darby, better than a pony?" Taylor asked finally as the family still held each other.

"Yeah, a lot better." She nodded face hidden in between John's neck and shoulder.

"I think we should leave you." Mummy Holmes said standing and looking at everyone pointedly. "I think you deserve some time alone." Everyone quickly agreed, the family hardly noticed but managed a quick 'Happy Christmas'.

"I missed you both so much." John sighed as he held the two close. "It has been so hard for me not to tell you I was coming home today."

"You should have told us papa." Darby sighed hanging on to John even more. "But it's okay cause now your home!"

"Yep baby I’m home." John sighed kissing her head then Sherlock properly.

###

John rubbed his eyes as he sat in the airport. He had told Sherlock and Darby he would be home in two days, and from the looks of it he would be. His flight kept get more and more delayed. He wanted to surprise them both by just walking into the flat but now it looked like he would be getting home in the middle of the night.

-

He was right, it was four in the morning! He was so tired he had been up for almost two days straight now. At least traffic wasn't bad as the cab took him to 221B, he was going home. He was debating with himself if he wanted to wake Darby and Sherlock or just go to sleep when he got there. He blinked and could barely open his eyes again, sleep defiantly sleep. Luckily the cab pulled in front of 221B at that moment.

With a sigh he paid and got his keys out. As he went up the stairs he skipped all the ones he knew would squeak. When he opened the door Leo was there growling but stopped the moment he saw John, then jumped on him happy.

"Hey boy." John chuckled setting down his pack in the front room so he could pet the dog. "Lets go see Darby, yeah?" The dog immediately ran to his and Sherlocks room, smiling John followed.

Sherlock and Darby were asleep in the middle of the bed, the girl curled up in Sherlock's chest. Smiling even more John pulled off his uniform jacket and trousers leaving him in his pants and undershirt. He quietly lay behind Sherlock spooning him, he slid his arm under the man's head and put the other around his waist, sneaking a hand under his shirt. Sherlock sighed and nuzzled back into him making John smile and tighten his arms around the man as he fell asleep.

-

Darby woke slowly, she opened her eyes heavily then let them fall quickly. She opened them again and stretched, giggling when Leo licked her foot. "Hi Leo." She whispered before trying to pull her baby blanket more under her head, it wouldn't move, she sat up to see an arm on top of it. Her brow furrowed, daddys arms were both still around her. Slowly she sat up more looking to see who was behind daddy. "PAPA!" She yelled when she saw her other father sound asleep behind daddy. She immediately jumped for him knees hitting Sherlock as she wrapped her arms around John's neck waking him.

Sherlock gasped awake when small knees hit hard into his ribs. "Darby." He grumbled holding his side as he rolled over to see why she had jumped over him. "John!" He gasped rolling over to hug the soldier.

"Hey you two." John laughed pulling them close.

"Papa papa papa!" Darby squealed wrapping herself around John as tears filled her eyes. "Your home!"

"Yeah baby I’m home."John giggled his eyes feeling wet. Sherlock was shaking in Johns arms with relief.

"John!" He sobbed hiding his face and kissing at the soldiers neck.

"Shh love, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere." The doctor whispered pulling the two he loved most closer.

###

"Darby come on, we need to go to the lab." Sherlock called when he received a text from Molly saying the results were in for his test.

"I dont wanna go daddy, it stinks there. Can I stay here with granny?" The girl asked still holding her toys in hand.

"Granny’s out, come on we need to hurry." Sherlock rushed pulling on his wool coat.

"Fine." The girl sighed standing to put on her shoes.  
-

"Molly!" Darby giggled running to the woman as Sherlock immediately went to look over different papers and samples.

"Hey there sweets! Helping daddy on the case?"

"No, I wanted to stay with granny because it stinks here but she's out." The girl sighed taking off her backpack to pull out toys.

"Oh well if you stay in here it doesn't smell to bad, but the morgue I can't say the same." Molly smiled making the girl laugh.

"Okay, will you play with me?"

"Sure, until I have to go back to work."

-

Johns leg bounced as he sat next to Mycroft on their way to 221B Bakers Street. He was home three weeks earlier and was going to surprise Darby and Sherlock by just walking into flat. He was so excited to see them both he could hardly stand to sit still and tried to focus on the buildings passing by, but nothing helped.  
Finally they arrived and John pushed out of the car leaving Mycroft behind. He made himself go slowly up the stairs and quickly entered the flat to find it abandoned. With a furrowed brow he checked his and Sherlocks room as well as Darbys, no one was there. He came back in the sitting room to see Mycroft waiting for him.

"Its seems they are at the lab, Sherlock has a case with Gregory. I can take you there if you wish?" The elder Holmes asked calmly.

"Yes please, I wanna see them now." John sighed frustrated to not see Darby and Sherlock here. John thought he saw the older man's lip twitch and he nodded to the door.

"After you."

-

John hurried into the building again leaving Mycroft behind. He was just going for the stairs when Mike Stamford saw him. "John? Aren't you supposed to be in the army right now? Sherlock has been down since you left says you're not home for another three weeks." The balding man asked.

"Yeah well they let me leave three weeks earlier. You know where Sherlock is?" John asked wanting to see his husband now.

"He and Darby are up in the lab, working a case. Want me to take you to him?" The man asked and John quickly nodded. In the lift Mike started laughing.

"What?" John asked confused.

"Doesn't this seem familiar, me taking you to see Sherlock? If I remember right this is how you two first met." He chuckled making John laugh as well.

"You're right, it is." John belly laughed shaking his head. "Oh I remember that day so clearly." John said with a dreamy smile.

"Yeah as do I, but this time I'm taking you to Darby too." Mike stated as the lift doors opened. "Come on lets do this again, maybe this time he wont run off."

"No I won't let him." John sighed following the man to the doors. He looked into the window to see Sherlock at the microscope and Darby farther down the table closer to the door, playing with her toys. They were chatting with each other and John could easily tell and hear Darby squealed with laughter.

"Uh-huh daddy it smells like gross feet in the morgue not eggs!" Darby protested as John and Mike came into the room neither of the two paying them any mind.

"Darby, don't be ridiculous it doesn't smell like either, it smells of dead people which is what it holds." Sherlock stated matter of factly writing down notes.

"Daddy!" Darby yelled covering her ears. "Gross." She yelled again. John just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, nightmares for sure.

"Really Sherlock." He whispered before stepping fully into the room. "Honestly Sherlock, we have already been worried about nightmares and I’m positive you just made it worse." He said louder making both Darby and Sherlock look back at him.

"Papa!" "John!" The two said together immediately coming towards him. Smiling John took Darby into his arms then was nearly tackled by Sherlock.

"Hey there you two!" John grinned holding them both close.

"Papa you're home early!" Darby cheered then became sad. "Do you have to go back?"

"No I’m all yours." John said with glee holding them close, he felt both relax in his arms and Sherlock hug him tighter.

"My John."

"Yours love yours." John grinned. He was home with the two he loved most, life couldn't be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Im open to ideas!!!


	3. You home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's a not fluffy homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First sorry for boo boos, this was writen on my phone. 
> 
> Second I'm sorry if my info is wrong, I know usually you shouldn't write about things you don't know a lot about but... yeah I just had this idea so I went with it. The info I had is mainly from stories, what I learned when someone in my city went into a coma, and a little from TV (Greys Anatomy).
> 
> Third this wasn't jrenbar idea exactly but I got this idea from their suggestion. 
> 
> Lastly if you have an idea TELL ME!!! Please do not be shy!! And don't feel like I will think its stupid! I love each and every idea that is given to me, I might change it a little bit but it is still gives me something to work with (because I have been having SUPER bad writers block!).
> 
> **WARNING** Main character injury

The Call, that's what Sherlock would come to call it in later years, The Call. Of course it came while John was away with the military help train stupid army doctors who knew nothing. Of course it came right after Lestrade told Sherlock about an amazing case that would be so much fun. Of course it came while Darby was supposed to be at school. And of course it came a week before her oxygen test that would hopefully be the one, the one where she was cleared to go without the damn thing. Of course it had to be all these things, of course.

-

"Im not going in your car, I'll be right behind you." Sherlock waved the DI away turning towards the window to hide his smile. 'Oh this was going to be brilliant!' With a tired sigh Lestrade left down the stairs and out the door. Once the sound of the door clicking shut reached the tall man's ears he spun around with a clap of his hands. "Brilliant, four murders then someone found in a garbage bin hardly alive! This is going to be exciting, come along John!" Sherlock started for his coat and paused when he didn't hear a mumble or footsteps behind him. "Oh." Sherlock breathed heart aching in a painful way he had been feeling a lot since John had had to leave three months ago. One more month, the detective thought. Sherlock straightened himself and hurried down the stairs only stopping by the door at the sound of his mobile ringing. "Hello?"

"Is this Sherlock Holmes? Darby Watson-Holmes father?" A woman's voice came across the line.

"Yes, what do you need?" He snapped, he wanted to be on his way.

"Sorry but I'm the secretary in the office of Darby's school. Darby has been taken to the hospital, her class was playing outside when she started not being able to breath. She went to Mrs. Potter who tried helping her with her breathing but her face was turning blue so they call an ambulance, they have just left." The woman explained quickly.

"I'm on my way." Quickly the father hung up and pushed the man about to get in a cab out of the way. "St. Barts immediately!" He yelled shutting the door. 

-

When Sherlock arrived at the hospital they were just taking Darby out of the ambulance, Mrs. Potter following quickly behind. "Darby!" He yelled running to her side to see her eyes rolling back in her head, she was losing consciousness. When he took the girls hand her fingers were cold, they shouldn't be this cold. 

"Sherlock, we have her stay here." Dr. Smith said once they were in the building. A nurse pulled the father and teacher away from the bed as medical professionals surrounded the girl. Sherlock could hear people talk but not what they were saying, why couldn't he hear them? 'What is wrong with me? Oh this must be what shock feels like. Why isn't there arms around me, where's John? Oh yes he's not here I'm alone.'

"Come sit down." The nurse took his sleeve pulling him through the emergency room and to the waiting area. Before they were out of earshot he head Smith call for an operating room. The nurse sat him down and he just noticed it was Madi. "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I don't know." He stammered blinking quickly. What was this tight feeling in his chest? Panic, fear, love, worry, heartbreak? Nothing seemed to fit just right for how he was feeling. The nurse smiled sadly at him standing but he hardly noticed just kept staring at the floor blinking rapidly brow furrowed. His mind was blank, completely blank. He was only brought out of his thoughts a long time later by a hand shaking his shoulder. 

"Sherlock?" Mrs. Potter called hand still on his shoulder.

"Y-yes?" Why was his voice cracking, why were his cheeks wet? 

"Are you okay?" She asked now rubbing his back.

"I-I..." He stammered shaking his head since his voice wouldn't work properly. 

"Me too. You've been staring and blinking at the floor for a good half hour." She sighed. "Darby was fine, running next to Eli then suddenly she stopped running and started coughing and fell on her hands and knees. The next thing I knew we were here." She explained still rubbing his back, he didn't want it to but it made him feel a little better. 

"You don't have to stay." He cleared his throat not knowing what to say. 

"Yeah, I know I just want to at least know what's going on." She tried smiling but it was to underlined with worry to be convincing. The detective only nodded tightening his coat around himself like a shield. "What do you think's going on?"

"I don't know, this is John's area not mine." He whispered, the woman only nodded.

"Im gonna go get some tea, would you like some?" The father only shook his head hiding further in his coat and focused back on the floor only paying attention when a nurse came out into the waiting room. At some point Mrs. Potter left, there still was no sign of how Darby was doing. 

"Hey mate." Greg plopped down beside him shaking Sherlock out of his trance. "Myc told me where you were, been calling for hours."

"How long has it been?" Sherlock asked brow furrowed.

"A good three hours almost four." He sighed leaning his head back against the wall behind them. "Have you heard anything?"

"Not a word since we got here." Sherlock rubbed his eyes, they burned. How long had it been since he blinked? 

"Damn." Greg blow out a slow breath shaking his head. "Do you want me to go ask, I saw Madi on my way in." The father nodded not trusting his voice, the DI stood looking around for a nurse. Sherlock felt his chest ache more as every minute passed. "Madi's going to check for us." Greg sighed sitting down again, Molly tailing behind him.

"Hey Sherlock, are you okay?" She asked in her sweet voice but it had a hint of worry. 

"I dont know yet, once I hear how Darby is I'll be able to answer that correctly." He ran a hand through his curls with a shaking breath watching Madi come towards them.

"She's in surgery with Dr. Smith. That's all anybody would tell me." She announced in a whisper ringing her hands, she left with sad smile. The detective put his elbows on his knees and hands in his hair trying to push off the pain bursting in his chest.

"Sherlock, she's going to be okay." Molly whispered, now kneeling in front of him arms tight around his body. He couldn't breath, the room was closing in on him. "Breath Sher, you're going to have a panic attack." The woman whisper rubbing his back.

"I need John." He sobbed just noticing the tears running heavily down his face. 

"I think that's what Mycs working on." Greg told arm tight around his back. Sherlock took a deep breath trying to think about something else. If it were a normal day he and the girl would be home trying to decide if they wanted take-out or to ask Mrs. Hudson for dinner. Darby would be in his lap trying to get him to order pizza. Once they had decided Darby would pull Sherlock to the floor handing him a flower headband and a toy animal, and come up with some different game that got the father to do something embarrassing. He would trade almost anything to have that happen tonight instead of this. 

"Brother dear." Sherlock jumped when Mycroft’s hand touched his shoulder, he had been in his mind palace for an hour thinking about Darby's laugh. 'An hour? That means Darby's been in surgery for five hours.' 

"John?" The father asked with a broken voice. 

"They won't let anything pass until we know what is wrong."

"She's in surgery is that not enough?" Sherlock yelled. "Does John even know?"

"I know brother, I know. I was able to speak to him for a moment and tell him Darby is in surgery before someone cut the line off." Mycroft sighed, his suit was wrinkled and his hair looked like he had ran his fingers through it over and over again. 

"Idiots!" Sherlock snarled looking at the clock. 7:48. He had gotten the call at 2:43 seventeen minutes before Darby got out of school. It had been five hours and five minutes. With I sighed Sherlock looked away then back, trying to glare the clock into telling when Darby would be okay. 

"I'll stay here with you." Mycroft whispered pulling Sherlock close for a moment in the most comforting way he could. 'Be okay.' Sherlock begged the clock.

8:26, still nothing. 

8:43, six hours.

9:01.

9:09, 'please' Sherlock begged again.

9:18.

9:26. He, Mycroft, and Lestrade were some of the last one's in the waiting room. The detective inspector had given his case to someone else not wanting to leave Sherlock in this state. Sherlock turned away from the clock the pain hurting to much, six hours and forty three minutes! His baby had been in surgery for six hours and forty three minutes! He wanted to be sick, he was going to be sick until he saw Smith waking tiredly towards them. 

"Whats wrong, where is she, is she okay?" Sherlock asked eyes big and pleading.

"Uhh." Kevin sniffed schooling himself, right now he was a doctor not a family friend. "The cyst is back, bigger and more aggressive this time. We removed some of it causing her to start to bleed out again, but we were able to stop it. She coded twice as well but we brought her back. Uhh but that's not the worst part, she-" He had to take a deep breath. "She went so long without breathing her brain went to long without oxygen, we don't know if she's going to wake up. She could possible be brain dead or she could be in a coma, we don't know yet." 

"What?" Sherlock gasped he couldn't breath.

"Im sorry. We will have to run more test later, but now her body is exhausted. We will let her rest now and..." The doctor kept delivering his speech but Sherlock stopped listening.

Everything hurt, why did it hurt? Why wasn't the little girl laughing at him telling him to get out of his mind and play with her? Why did his eyes hurt so much? Where the hell was John? Why did he feel light headed? He just wanted to see his little girl, where was she?

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked feeling the tears run down his cheeks. "Where's my little girl?"

"I'll take you to her, she's in critical condition." When the two other men went to follow the doctor and father Smith put a hand up. "I'm afraid only Sherlock can come back until tomorrow's visiting hours." The older men nodded staying behind.

"Get John." The detective said to Mycroft before disappearing down a hall. 

"She's in here. You can stay the night, just nurses will be coming in hourly to check her." Smith whispered before walking away tiredly.

Sherlock slowly entered the room and almost fell to his knees when he saw the girl. She had a tube down her throat, she was lying still hands position by someone else. Slowly, with tears in his eyes, Sherlock walked to the bed falling in the chair that was beside it. He took her small hand him his large one and fell forward kissing her knuckles. 

"Im sorry baby, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from this. Please forgive me and wake up. Wake up Darby, please." He sobbed until tiredness took over and he fell asleep.

~~~

John stared at the roof stomach turning with worry every minute that went by. 

"John Darby's in surgery." Mycroft had said as soon as the call came through.

"What? What happened?" John asked pressing the phone harder to his ear, but instead of an answer he got the line cutting off. 

That phone call felt like it had been years ago, years upon years, but really it was mere hours. The doctor was sick with worry as he tried to sleep that night. She is fine, she is going to be fine.

~~~

Sherlock woke with an ache in his neck. He slowly sat up keeping hold of the girls hand but rubbing the back of his neck with the his free hand. The sun was shining and birds were chirping, they shouldn't be singing they should all go away didn't they know the pain he was in?

"Hello." Said a nurse checking the girl over.

"What time is it?"

"Just after eight." She smiled, Sherlock glared no one should be smiling his baby was not well. "I'll let Dr. Smith you're awake." The woman left a smile still on her face, Sherlock glared harder at her back. 

"Morning baby doll, will you wake for me now?" He asked kissing her hand, the only sound was the machines keeping his daughter alive. 

-

John didn't know when he finally fell asleep but he was woken by someone shaking him. "Captain Watson, Cook needs you immediately." 

"Alright, alright, shut up." He sighed, his head was pounding. "What time is it?" He asked seeing the room was still dark.

"Six in the morning." The young soldier announced as John pulled on his uniform and boots. He quickly followed the boy hesitating for a moment when they didn't turn down the hall leading to Cooks office, instead they went outside then to the runway. 

"Sir." John saluted the man when he and the other soldier stopped by Cook who was in front of a plane.

"Get in, you're going home." He sighed pointing to the open plane door. 

"What?"

"I don't know, all I was told was that your family needed you." John felt his stomach drop to the pavement, he hurried up the steps Mycroft’s voice repeating like a broken record. 'Darby's in surgery. Darby's in surgery. Darby in surgery.'

-

The taller father watched as a tech wheeled in a monitor, cords connected to it. He place it beside the bed opposite of Sherlock as Smith came in and started attaching the cords to sticky pads. 

"From the test we did earlier this morning she's not brain dead." Sherlock sighed in relief. "But she is in a coma. We usually would take the tube out to see if she could breath on her own but I know it would be hard for her because of the surgery we performed yesterday." The doctor started putting the sticky pads on Darby's head. "This machine will let us watch Darby's brain activity though." He turned the monitor on and a screen with a small wave going across the middle popped up. "The bigger the wave, the bigger the wave of brain activity, like this." He snapped his fingers next the the girls ear causing a spike on the screen.

"Okay, so what do we do with this information?" There was a large spike that stayed up on the screen as he talked, once he stopped the waves went small again. "What does that mean?" It spiked again.

"Its a way to help her." Smith smiled at him looking more hopeful. "She responds to your voice. See mine the wave spikes just a little, yours it does hugely. Her body tried to recompensate for the oxygen it didn't deliver to the brain so now she has too much blood and her brain is swollen causing the coma. It has been proven that when someone in a coma hears or feels something in particular it can cause the brain to sort itself out and make the swelling go down."

"Which we hope will get her out of the coma." Sherlock finished and watched again as the waves spiked. "So if we try different things that might work?" 

"Yes, that's the hope." Smith gave a hopeful smile before leaving.

"Hear that baby doll, we just gotta find what will make you wake up. What should we try first?" He asked kissing her small hand. "How about I read to you?" Sherlock pulled out his phone going to Darby's books.

-

Johns leg bounced as he thought about what could be happening to his little girl or Sherlock. He prayed that they would be okay.

-

"Please baby, there has to be something? Tell me what it is." Sherlock sighed after a few hours of trying this book and that. He had Greg bring the girls blanket and wolf, the comfort objects were by her head but they weren't working. With a sigh he pushed her hair away from her eyes. "I'll do anything you need baby girl, just help me know what it is."

When only the sound of the monitor reached his ears he lay his head down on his bent arm. With that hand he held the girls hand tight in his and with the other he rubbed her arm watching her still face. "Please baby wake up."

-

John hurried out of the plane and to the black car that was waiting for him, no one was inside. Once the door was shut the drive hurried away. The car easily cut through traffic making John feel like he was in a James Bond movie. The doctor's stomach turned when they didn't turn the way to Bakers Street. He thought his heart landed on the seat when they pulled up to the hospital.

The soldier quickly jumped out of the car hurrying inside to find Madi waiting for him. Without saying a word she turned and practically ran down hall after hall. She only slowed when they came to the critical condition wing of the hospital, John felt his heart stop. She stopped in front of a half opened door.

John took a deep breath before taking the last few steps to where he could see inside, said breath was knocked out of him when he saw inside. Darby lay still, a tube popping out of her mouth as cords we're connected to her head. Sherlock had his head resting on the bed rubbing the girls arm and talking quietly to her.

"Please wake up baby." John heard him whisper. "Come on, it won't be hard and when you do I'll hold you so much you'll never want held again. Just please wake up, or squeeze my hand a little, not much just a little." Sherlock sniffed tears falling too quickly for his liking. John slowly pushed to door open tears falling down his own face. 

"Sherlock?" He whispered stepping into the small room. The detective's head shot around, once his eyes landed on John he was up and in the soldier's arms. 

"John." He sobbed relief filling him. "John!"

"Sherlock." John sighed holding tight to the man. "What's going on?" The doctor finally asked after holding his husband for some time. Sherlock sobbed once more before pulling back and explaining everything. 

"The cancers back John, and now she's in a coma." He concluded falling back into his husbands arms. John held his husband for a moment more before pulling away and taking his hand leading him back to the bed where the girl lay motionless. 

"Hey baby girl, I missed you so much." He whispered letting go of Sherlock to hug the child as best he could. "I thought I told you not to get in trouble." He tried laughing but the tears made it hard. He looked over at the monitor to see it had spiked and was staying that way. "You better wake up soon so I can kiss and tickle you, you promised me a tickle war." He smoothed her hair back watching her still face. "You can't break that promise, I'm holding it to you so wake up." 

"Come on baby doll you can do it, don't you wanna show papa how we moved everything in your room." Sherlock whispered now on the girls other side. 

"Oh no, you and daddy probably made a huge mess." John chuckled sniffing tears away. "I have to meet Eli too, all you ever do is talk about him." He kissed along her forehead watching the monitor making huge spiked waves now instead of small ones. "Guess what baby, there's these sticky pads stuck to your head and it makes it so we can see if your listening or not, once you wake up I think we should put them on daddy all the time so we can tell when he's listening or not." The waves became as big as they could for a moment then went back down to the big even waves.

"Dont laugh at him, that's rude." Sherlock huffed making the waves go huge again. 

"Now you have to wake up to I can hear you giggle. Your giggle is one of the things I missed most while I was away... and daddy's eye roll." The waves went huge again then back down a little smaller this time and the heart monitor went up. "Is all this laughing making you tired, I'm sorry. I know you had a hard day yesterday, I should know better as a doctor then to make you laugh so much, huh?" He smoothed her hair down sitting in the chair Sherlock had been in a few minutes ago. "Should I sing to you, would that help?" The steady waves he took for a yes. As he sung the waves became smaller, but still a good size and the heart and breathing machine evened out.

"Do you think she's asleep, can you sleep in a coma?" Sherlock whispered moving a chair so he could sit across from John.

"I really don't know." The soldier whispered back reaching out a hand for Sherlock. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sherlock smiled watching what they thought was their sleeping daughter. "I was about to go on a case when the school called." The detective sniffed just wanting to talk to John. 

"Was it a good one?" He asked with a smirk rubbing Sherlock's knuckles with his thumb. 

"Sadly yes." The tall man laughed. "Are you sad you had to leave your idiotic men?" Sherlock asked sarcastically.

"Hell no!" John sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I'm so happy to be home even if I had to come home on bad news." He sighed kissing Darby's hand and watching the waves spike again. "Come on baby girl wake up for me, I wanna see those big pretty eyes." He kissed across her knuckles watching her face. 

"Please baby." Sherlock whispered rubbing her arm. The fathers both just looked at her for a moment, John's brow furrowed he thought he felt her hand tighten around his fingers. "Did you feel that?" Sherlock asked looking down at his hand.

"Yeah." John breathed not wanting to get false hope. "You can do it baby." Both fathers watched intently. Nothing happened for a few minutes and the men were about to sigh in defeat when there was no mistake as the girls hands gripped hard to theirs. "Good girl baby, keep it up." 

"That's it, slow baby doll." They waited again, moments passed before there was the sound of choking. "John!" Sherlock gasped worried.

"She wants to breath on her own!" John hit the call button before standing and started to work. Smith came running in looking worried. "She wants to breath on her own." John told as the child kept choking on the tube. The other doctor helped John get the tube out and oxygen mask over her face. Everyone stopped and waited to see if the girl could do it, there was nothing but then the sound and sight of her filling her sick lungs. 

"She did it, you did it baby!" Sherlock nearly cried bending over to hug her awkwardly. "John, it's you! She didn't have any improvement until you got here!" John was shocked and fell back into his chair. 

"You got this Darby." He whispered tears in his eyes and sat forward. "Im right here, come out of it, I'm right here, take your time I'll always be right here." He kissed a crossed her head tear wetting her hair. Smith only smiled at the two fathers before taking his leave knowing they wanted time with each other and the girl. 

Almost another hour passed before Darby gave anymore sign of waking, it was only a small squeeze on Sherlock's finger when he kissed her knuckles. John smiled warmly while he watched Sherlock kiss her hand for the tenth time wanting another response. 

"Give her time Sherlock, let her rest a little." John soothed when Sherlock started to look worried. "Even just this little bit of a squeeze is hard for her, it's a wonderfully high improvement but it's going to take a lot out of her. Six hours and something minutes of surgery is a lot for someone her age." 

"Okay." Sherlock sighed in defeat placing her arm back down and resting his head on the bed so he could watch the steady rise and fall of her chest. The soldier smiled over at the man taking his hand over the girls body. John watched the other father look at the girl with so much love and worry, he saw how much they had grown together these past months. 

More time passed, nothing else was felt or seen from the girl. John felt his eyes grow heavy and the little sleep he had gotten the night before catch up with him. With a tired yawn he lay his head next the the child's just looking at her.

"You got this baby doll." He sighed closing his eyes. He was just about to let sleep take him when he heard an almost to quiet to hear mumble sounding like papa. His head shot up to see the girls head turned towards him and her eyes half open. 

"Papa?" She asked a little louder this time blinking slowly, Sherlock's head quickly lifted at the small sound of their daughter. 

"Hey baby doll." John sniffed as tears fell from his eyes and he cupped her cheek. She blinked up at him again looking sleepy and worn out, her skin was ghostly white too. 

"Daddy?" She asked softly trying to look around, but it was too much effort so her head only moved slightly.

"Im right here baby doll." He came into her line of sight, her eyes lazily moved to him then fell back to John.

"You home?" She slurred voice shaky and rough sounding. 

"Yeah I'm home. You got in trouble, I thought I told you not to do that." He laughed through his tears. All the girl could do was hardly lift the corner of her lips blinking even more slowly.

"Hurt. Tired." She practically mouthed eyes sliding closed. 

"Okay go to sleep baby girl, we'll be right here when you wake. You're going to be okay." John whispered pushing her hair out of her face as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting! Let me know what you think!! IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA PLEASE TELL ME!! I will NOT!! think you or it is stupid!! So please don't be shy!! (Sorry I just know that's one of my problems when I give ideas is thinking there stupid) So dont be like me and tell me what you think and what you would like to see!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes this!! Please let me know what you think and I would love ideas on how you think John should come home!!
> 
> WARNING: I will be changing a few things that wont match with the real story as I go. I hope I don't leave anyone to confused and I will try to warn everyone in the notes!! Thank you!!


End file.
